Parfois oublier n'est pas une si bonne chose que ça
by liliymoon
Summary: Alors que Stiles est en couple avec Derek depuis plusieurs mois, Lydia se rend enfin compte de l'existence de l'adolescent. Comme vous l'imaginez, ceci ne le laisse pas indifférent. Mais saura t'il dire non à la tentation?


_-Non mais avoues au moins que j'ai raison, ça n'est jamais « le bon jour » avec toi ! Tu devrais faire des efforts, parce que oui, on le sait tous, tu es un loup garou, mais lâche du leste mon vieux, tu te sentiras mieux et…_

_-Stiles !_

_-Puis on y est pour rien nous. Bon peut être Scott, il peut vite agacer quand il s'agit d'Allison, mais faut pas lui en vouloir, il est encore jeune et puis…_

_-Stiles !_

_-C'est nouveau pour lui tout ça. Toi c'est facile tu es monsieur l'alpha et loup garou depuis ta naissance, mais pas lui ! Enfin ça tu le sais, puisque c'est ton charmant oncle qui a eu le privilège de mordre mon meilleur ami. Alors si tu pouvais être plus conciliant avec lui et…_

_-STILES !_

_-Quoi ?_

Les yeux du jeune loup étaient passés d'un bleu vert à un rouge ardent en une fraction de seconde. Il n'avait pas besoin des remontrances de son petit ami, pas en ce moment. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'une haine profonde l'habitait. Il savait très bien qu'à cette période de l'année, il lui était difficile de cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Un rien ne le faisait sortir de ses gonds et aujourd'hui, il ne fallut à Stiles que quelques petites secondes pour y parvenir. Il avait toujours eu le don d'énerver l'Alpha aussi vite qu'une bulle lorsqu'elle éclate. Il le regardait avec l'incompréhension la plus totale affichée sur son visage, qu'avait il _encore_ fait ? Le loup respirait avec peine, essayant de contenir la rage qui prenait possession de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne l'avait pas vu, celui qui lisait bien plus en lui que la plupart des gens n'avait rien remarqué. Le mal être qui était pourtant plus que présent, n'était pas parvenue jusqu'à l'adolescent. C'était la première fois que Derek éprouvait le besoin vital de sentir que Stiles était là pour lui. Mais il ne l'était pas, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, loin du loup, loin de la frustration qu'il ressentait.

Depuis quelques temps, Stiles c'était retrouvé dans une position un peu délicate. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et surtout s'il devait en parler à Scott. Il avait attendue ce moment depuis l'école primaire et maintenant qu'il se présentait à lui, cela remettait tout, absolument tout en question. Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à penser à elle, chaque minute de sa vie il avait essayé de lui plaire. Maintenant qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre et que ses sentiments pour la jeune fille semblaient partit à tout jamais, elle revenait au devant de la scène, pour le plus grand malheur de Derek. Lydia avait enfin pris conscience de l'existence de l'adolescent hyperactif, qui était fou amoureux d'elle d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Elle se surprenait à rire avec lui et à vouloir de sa présence aux côtés de la sienne. Non pas qu'elle lui portait une affection particulière, mais parce qu'il avait été là pour elle. Stiles, malgré les années de rejet que la jeune fille lui avait infligé, avait été et était toujours présent pour elle. Lorsque Jackson avait rompue avec elle, ou qu'elle était seule face aux « terribles secrets» de la bande, c'est lui qui l'avait écouté et qui l'avait rassuré. Elle le savait et le remerciait à sa façon en le laissant devenir ce qui ressemblait fortement à un ami. Pour lui, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse lui faire, Lydia Martin, la belle rousse le voyait enfin avec le même regard que celui qu'elle avait sur Allison. Lui qui pensait que depuis la morsure donnée à son meilleur ami, sa vie n'était qu'un cauchemar éveillé, elle ne l'était pas vraiment au final. Il avait une famille, Scott, Derek et maintenant Lydia.

_« Lydia »,_ rien que de prononcer ce prénom du bout des lèvres le rendait fiévreux. Il n'avait sans doute rien à craindre, après tout, les sentiments de Stiles pour la jeune fille avaient laissé place à ceux qui lui étaient destinés. Mais Derek ne pouvait s'en empêcher, onze longues années à attendre l'amour de quelqu'un et soudain, elle vous porte toute l'attention que vous désirez. Il y à de quoi s'inquiéter, ou se poser des questions du moins. Il avait parfaitement confiance en Stiles, mais Lydia restait Lydia, les sentiments ressentis même passés, étaient toujours enfouis quelque part au fond de lui. Le jeune garçon avait changé depuis plusieurs semaines, il était constamment ailleurs, dans son monde et souvent, les conversations qu'ils entretenaient tournaient autour de Lydia ou de Scott. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès, qu'il essayait de faire réagir le loup, on peut dire que cela fonctionnait, mais peut être pas dans le sens voulu. Derek explosait de l'intérieur, la situation était plus que pesante, il se sentait faible, abandonné de tous, mais surtout de celui qu'il appréciait bien plus qu'il ne laissait paraître. Il n'avait plus envie de se cacher ou de se mentir à lui même, la rage était telle qu'au final, il ne savait plus vraiment la raison de celle-ci. Etait ce à cause de son petit ami, qui, les hormones en feux à la vue de Lydia Martin, le laissait complètement de côtés ? Ou à cause des ces même souvenirs qui lui revenaient toujours en plein visage à cette période de l'année ? Il était trop épuisé pour y répondre, il savait qu'il devait prendre sur lui ne serait ce que pour sa meute, ses betas avaient besoin d'un alpha fort qui ne laissent pas ses émotions lui dicter sa conduite.

_-Rentre chez toi. Erica et Isaac ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour l'entrainement et je ne veux pas de toi ici pour les distraire_. _Reviens demain soir, je te le demande comme…_

_-Comme ?_

_-Comme une faveur. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre alors s'il te plaît ne me poses aucune question. Rentre juste chez toi Stiles._

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, il lui avait parlé calmement. Mais le jeune homme perçu un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, il lui était d'ailleurs impossible de mettre un nom dessus. Sans rechigner il prit ses affaires de Lacrosse et caressa délicatement la joue du loup avant de partir. Comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et qu'il n'était pas près à en parler. Une fois seul, Derek se laissa aller à sa colère, des grognements de douleurs sortirent du plus profond de lui. Comment pouvait il laisser tout cela le submergé ? Comment pouvait il à ce point faire déshonneur aux loups et à son statut d'Alpha ? Il tapa si fort dans le mur qu'une légère trace de sang s'accrocha à celui-ci. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa famille, il avait envie de pleurer et de tout abandonner. Chef de meute ou pas, il était las de faire semblant et envisageait sérieusement de tout laisser en plan. Les betas s'en sortiraient très bien sans lui, après tout Scott avait tout d'un Alpha. Quand à Stiles, il s'en remettrait surement, il avait du monde autour de lui et sa jeunesse allait faire qu'il l'oublierait vite, lui aussi. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas penser ça, il avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était abandonner ? Il attendrait, demain il devait voir Stiles et il savait très bien que seul lui pourrait le résonner et lui faire reprendre pied. Pour le moment il devait se reposer et oublier ce qui le rongeait. Il devait se concentrer, penser à des choses meilleures, comme le sourire de son petit ami lorsqu'il le mordillait pour le faire taire. Ou encore ses battements de cœur qui s'accéléraient lorsque l'Alpha l'embrassait sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla les pieds à la tête de son lit, « sommeil agité » se dit-il tout en essayant de sortir de ses draps. Le soleil traversait sans peine les rideaux bleus pastel qui pendaient négligemment à sa fenêtre. Une belle journée s'annonçait, il chercha son portable perdu sous les tonnes d'objets inutiles disposés sur sa table de nuit. « _Rejoins moi à 10h30 devant chez moi, je sais quelque chose qui risque de t'intéresser ! Scott. » _10h30 ? Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure pour prendre sa douche, s'habiller et faire le chemin jusque chez son meilleur ami. Autant dire mission impossible, il fit du mieux qu'il pu pour arriver à l'heure avec dix minutes de retard. Scott l'attendait sur le perron de sa maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres qui voulait dire beaucoup. Stiles su presque aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Lydia, il avait raison. Elle faisait une soirée chez elle et tenait à ce que le jeune homme soit présent sous peine de représailles. Il fit un bond que même son meilleur ami jugea impressionnant, avant de se poser tout un tas de questions, comment allait t'il s'habiller, que devait t'il amener ?

Il passa la journée avec Scott, le bassinant avec son nouveau statut dans la vie de la belle et charmante Lydia Martin. Ce n'est pas que son meilleur ami n'aimait pas la jeune fille, ce qu'il n'appréciait, c'était l'impact que leur nouvelle relation avait sur Stiles. Il redevenait l'adolescent insouciant qui ne vivait qu'à travers son amour de toujours. Hors il y avait Derek, comment Stiles pouvait l'oublier ? Il ne supportait pas savoir leur relation mise en danger à cause des nouveaux caprices de la belle rousse.

_-Stiles, tu me fatigue, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter deux secondes pour respirer ? _

_-Wow wow wow! Je te fatigue ? Je pensais que tu étais mon meilleur ami et que tu te réjouirais à l'idée que Lydia s'intéresse enfin à ma petite personne._

_-Ce n'est pas ça tu le sais très bien ! C'est juste que, ça ne fait qu'une semaine, alors que ça fait onze ans que tu fais tout pour attirer son attention. Je trouve ça louche voila tout. _

_-Louche ? Justement ça fait onze ans Scott ! Onze ans et une fille s'intéresse enfin à moi ! Ca ne m'étais jamais arrivé._

_-Pardon ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Ca ne t'es jamais arrivé ? Stiles putain mais ouvres les yeux ! _

Le jeune garçon sentait la colère monter en lui, son meilleur ami le décevait, il ne voulait même plus l'écouter parler, s'en était trop pour lui.

_-Quoi ? Cites moi une fille qui ce soit déjà intéressée à moi autre que la petite sœur de Marie quand nous étions au collège !_

_-Pourquoi une fille ? Et Derek ? Et oui ! Derek pauvre idiot ! Certes ce n'est pas Lydia mais je pense qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi et tout ce que vous avez traversé tu pourrais au moins reconsidérer les choses Stiles. Vous êtes ensemble depuis près de quatre mois maintenant et il suffit que cette fille débarque te faisant les yeux doux pour que tu le laisse de côté comme un vulgaire substitue ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu me dégoute, je ne te reconnais pas ! Tu veux tellement la considération de Lydia que tu en oublies ceux qui t'aime. Alors tu sais quoi ? Je lâche l'affaire, t'es irrécupérable, et tant que tu ne te seras pas rendue compte du mal que tu fais aux gens qui t'entoure, ne reviens pas me voir c'est clair_ ?

_-Scott attends…_

L'oméga avait laissé son meilleur ami sur le trottoir sans lui avoir donné l'occasion de rétorquer. Stiles se sentait mal, il ne comprenait rien au comportement de Scott. Depuis quand ce dernier prenait t'il la défense de Derek ? Et de quoi se mêlait-il ? Cela ne le regardait pas, l'Alpha n'était en rien un substitue et il ne le laissait pas tomber pour Lydia…le faisait il ? Était-il possible que sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune garçon ai laissé son envie d'être remarqué par la jeune fille prendre le dessus ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout était brouillé, mais il avait promis à Lydia qu'il serait là ce soir. Alors il prit sur lui et se força à rentrer pour se préparer avant de débarquer chez la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Stiles eu le souffle coupé, elle était encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Ses cheveux blond vénitiens lui tombaient sur les épaules, et la robe qu'elle portait pouvait laisser croire qu'elle s'était transformée en poupée. Elle lui sourit en lui montrant le chemin vers le salon, Jackson, Allison, Danny, et Scott étaient déjà arrivés. A la vue de son meilleur ami, le jeune homme déglutit difficilement. Il se sentait épié, comme s'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison, comme s'il ne devait pas être avec eux. Comme s'il savait que sa présence ici allait provoquer des ravages qui seraient peut être irréversibles. Il s'assied sur le seul fauteuil libre et resta muet. L'adolescent hyperactif avait disparu laissant place à quelqu'un de détaché et totalement déconnecté de la réalité. La soirée fut une réussite comme à chaque fois, c'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que Lydia dit au revoir à ses invités. Pour Stiles, cette fête fut un vrai calvaire, il était plus mal que jamais et s'était sentit mal à l'aise tout du long. Il prit le chemin vers sa voiture, il avait froid, de légère gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Il se dépêcha donc de monter dans sa Jeep pour arriver au plus vite là où il se sentait en sécurité, chez lui. Un fois arrivé, l'odeur du petit plat que son père lui avait préparé flottait encore dans l'air. Il sourit à cette douce senteur mais était trop préoccupé pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Son père était de service ce soir, le shérif ne rentrerait donc pas avant tard dans la nuit. Il monta les marches deux à deux avant de balancer son sac sur son lit, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Son sac revint à lui avec une certaine violence. Appuyant sur l'interrupteur, Stiles ne fut pas surpris de voir que Derek était assis sur le rebord de son lit. Il regardait dans le vide, les mains croisées, sa jambe droite bougeant nerveusement. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le loup avec précaution, comme s'il sentait qu'à n'importe quel moment, celui-ci pouvait éclater de colère. Il s'assied sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau, aussi muet que chez Lydia.

_-Tu étais chez elle n'est ce pas ?_

La voix de l'Alpha était différente de d'habitude, sa sureté et sa confiance avaient disparues. Il attendait que le jeune homme ouvre la bouche, même s'il savait que la réponse était oui. Son odeur était imprégnée sur lui, il ne sentait que ça. Il n'arrivait même pas à être en colère, il ne cherchait pas réellement d'explications.

_-Oui…_

_-Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Stiles, jamais. Tu as toujours été libre de faire ce que tu voulais avec qui tu voulais. Je n'ai jamais rien exigé de toi, je t'ai laissé vivre tel que tu le voulais, parce que…_

Derek prit une forte respiration avant de se lancer.

_-Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux sans te préoccuper de moi et de ma condition. Tu es le seul à me connaître réellement, celui qui m'accepte pour ce que je suis sans me juger. Je pensais que tu avais compris que pour toi c'était pareil. Que je ne me livrais que lorsque j'étais sur de pouvoir avoir une totale confiance en l'autre. Et cet autre c'est toi Stiles. Je t'avais demandé d'être présent ce soir. Si je l'ai fait, si j'ai pris sur moi pour que tu m'accorde cette faveur, c'est que j'en avais vraiment besoin. J'ai besoin de toi Stiles. Mais tu ne m'as pas accordé la moindre pensée, elles étaient toutes destinées à Lydia. Je t'attendais, seul, me morfondre sur moi-même n'est pas un plaisir. Je pensais que tu viendrais, je l'espérais, mais tu n'es pas venue. Alors après une mure réflexion, je me suis dit que c'était le dernier pas que je faisais vers toi. Que si malgré toutes les démonstrations maladroites que j'ai pu te faire tu n'as toujours pas compris…c'est peut être que tu ne le comprendras jamais. _

_-Je suis désolé…_

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser, le loup venait il de lui dire par sous entendu qu'il n'était peut être pas fait pour lui ? Si prendre un coup de poignard faisait aussi mal, il aurait préféré en recevoir un plutôt que d'entendre ça de la part de celui qu'il aimait. « Qu'il aimait », ses mots résonnaient en lui comme une évidence. Mais il était sans doute trop tard. Derek avait parlé, et pour ce qu'il ressentait, l'amour n'y aurait surement rien changé. Stiles sentit une boule se formée dans sa gorge, les larmes, elles, montaient, il savait qu'il n'allait pas les retenir bien longtemps. De tout ce qu'il voulait, la dernière chose était de faire du mal à l'Alpha. Mais c'était fait, en agissant comme un gamin il venait de perdre ce qu'il voulait le plus.

_-Je sais qu'un simple pardon ne réglera pas les choses, que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable… Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais mes vieux démons ont repris le dessus. Lydia est venue vers moi, et je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça allait te faire. Je voulais peut être te faire réagir sur le fait que… non je ne sais pas. Je me cherche des excuses alors que je n'en ai aucune. Tu m'as demandé d'être présent et je n'ai pas été foutu d'être là, alors que tu es toujours derrière moi pour me protéger. Scott à essayer de me prévenir, mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait savoir de notre relation. Ce que j'ai oublié, c'est qu'entre loups, les sentiments des autres sont perceptibles, et qu'il avait compris que tu allais mal. Lui l'avait compris et pas moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu comprennes que jamais je n'ai voulu te faire du mal Derek._

Les mains du garçon tremblaient, il était à présent debout, il lui était impossible de rester en place. Son corps n'en faisait qu'à lui et il sentit le brouillard l'envahir, il perdu l'équilibre et se retrouva au pied de sa porte, recroqueviller sur lui-même. La pression était trop forte, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il était compressé par tout ce qu'il voulait dire à l'Alpha mais qui ne sortait pas. Derek se leva aussitôt pour se diriger vers le corps fragile de Stiles, il l'aida à se relever pour le faire asseoir sur son lit. Il saignait du nez, sans doute à cause du stress occasionné par cette situation. Le loup enleva son t-shirt taché de sang et en pris un nouveau dans son armoire. Il ne supportait pas le voir dans un état pareil, il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme ça. Lui aussi avait été jeune et ses erreurs étaient bien plus grave que celles de Stiles, les siennes avaient mené a la perdition de sa famille. A cause de l'amour qu'il portait à Kate, un amour aveugle, la vie qu'il avait s'était effondrée en un instant. La femme qu'il aimait avait tué sa famille, elle l'avait décimé sans regrets aucun. Alors il ne devait pas en vouloir à cet adolescent qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en lui.

_-Derek, je voulais, non je veux que tu saches que…je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, encore moins quand il s'agit de sentiments. Une fois de plus je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu es la dernière personne sur cette fichue Terre à qui je veux faire du mal. J'ai la tête qui tourne, tu veux bien qu'on s'allonge un moment ?_

_-Bien sur, viens là._

Les bras de l'Alpha s'ouvrirent et d'un mouvement de tête il ordonna à Stiles de venir s'y nicher. Son cœur battait plus qu'à la normale, il tremblait toujours autant et l'étreinte qui se faisait plus forte n'y changea rien. Le garçon avait eu peur, vraiment peur. Peur de perdre Derek, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter, il le savait et ce sentiment ne voulait pas le quitter. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer sans lui, sans ses regards qui parlaient à sa place, sans ses tendres et douces caresses dont seul lui était le destinataire, sans son souffle chaud dans son cou, sans ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-Stiles, si je voulais que tu viennes ce soir, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui est sans doute la journée la plus dure à passer pour moi. Il y à sept ans, cela fait sept ans jour pour jour, que ma famille entière a périe dans cet incendie. Chaque jour je porte la responsabilité et la culpabilité de ce massacre. Ils sont morts par ma faute Stiles, j'avais besoin de toi pour sentir que je n'étais pas seul, que malgré tout, toi, tu étais là pour moi, même en sachant ça. _

Stiles pouvait sentir son pou redevenir régulier et son corps reprendre des forces. Il passa son bras droit autour du corps de l'ainée, et le nicha sous son t-shirt. Ses doigts fébriles caressaient son dos brulant et frissonnant, il essayait de le rassurer comme il le pouvait.

_-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais t'enlever ça de la tête mais je te le répéterais tous les jours s'il le faut. Derek, tu as sauvé la vie de Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Erica, sans parler de la mienne un nombre incalculable de fois. Ne crois tu pas qu'il serait temps de remettre cette culpabilité en question ? Ma mère est morte il y a de ça onze ans, je me suis toujours sentie coupable, je m'étais persuadé que sa maladie était survenue après ma naissance. Mais mon père, chaque jour me rappelle que tout ça n'est que tissu de mensonges. Ma mère m'aimait et jamais elle n'aurait pensé une chose pareille. Cette saleté de maladie l'a emporté, mais elle à vécue six ans à mes côtes, les six plus belles années de sa vie. Mon père me le rappelle quand je suis au plus mal, je la vois à travers son regard. Il est fier de moi, ce qui veut dire que quelque part, elle l'est aussi. Tes parents ont élevés un loup garou qui par la suite est devenu Alpha ! Quelle joie plus grande pour des parents ? Enfin pas des parents ordinaires, mais les parents loup garou, enfin tu me comprends. Pour ma part je…vas y Stiles ! Je suis fier de toi Derek._

L'Alpha le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, il aurait pu lui dire, c'était le bon moment. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il ne l'avait jamais dit depuis la mort de ses parents. Ses lèvres se collèrent sur le front de cadet, et le soupir qui suivit en dit long sur ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Il l'aimait, d'un amour fort et vrai, et Stiles le savait, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires, il pouvait le voir dans le regard du loup.

Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait ce soir, parce qu'au final, cette discussion n'aurait sans doute jamais eu lieu. Certes, demeurait encore entre eux ce sentiment de gène, ils ne savaient pas comment agir l'un envers l'autre, mais ils étaient l'un _avec _l'autre et c'est ce qui comptait le plus après tout. L'Alpha s'était confié et cela représentait beaucoup plus qu'un _je t'aime_ à ses yeux.


End file.
